


Et tout est bien qui finit bien, pour l'instant

by NedMalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter 3, Harry Potter Fix it, Harry Potter et le Prisonier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et le prisonier d'Azkaban fix it, Ron mérite plus qu'une simple mention mais là il est pas tellement utile, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, ça me ronge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Fix-it (sûrement ?) de la fin du tome 3 de Harry Potter : Le Prisonier d'Azkaban.Combien d'être nous ont hurlé d'agonie devant l'hécatombe du tome 7, combien de héros avons nous dû voir souffrir sous le joug des forces du mal et de la plume de Rowling ? Et combien ont été secoués, pour ne pas dire jetés contre un mur et tabassés avec un tuyau rouillé, lors du retournement de situation du tome 3 ?Personnellement, c'est ce tome 3 qui m'a laissé, sinon les plus profondes, les premières marques sur mon âme de jeune lectrice. J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de me détacher de ce grief, de soigner mon âme chagrinée par des armes de pixels, et d'écrire les mots qui réconfortent mon pauvre coeur en pleurs.DISCLAIMERS : Je hais J.K Rowling, je hais ses idées, je hais ses paroles malfaisantes à propos de personnes dont le seul crime est d'exister. Cependant, que je le veuille ou non, Harry Potter est une oeuvre importante pour moi. C'est à nous  fans de Harry Potter d'être conscients des énormes failles des livres et d'en être révoltés.(Bon, le texte qui va suivre est très léger a contrario du petit discours plus haut, mais j'avais besoin de ce coup de gueule)
Kudos: 3





	Et tout est bien qui finit bien, pour l'instant

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : spoilers pour le tome 3 de Harry Potter (duh), description graphique de violence, je ne décris pas Rogue de façon très très gentille donc si c'est votre idole ça va peut-être vous faire un petit choc, me tapez pas svp.

Il avait froid soudain, si froid, comme si on déversait un flot glacé directement dans son cœur. Les rayons aquilin tombaient sur le saule cogneur en une pluie argenté, que son âme d’enfant admirait tant avant, se coulaient sur tout ce qu’il passait à leur portée, aucun rochers, arbres, brin d’herbe n’était épargné par la vague lunaire. La face blafarde, creusée de trous, le narguait presque, le tançait d’une voix que Remus se plaisait à imaginer la plus criarde et insupportable possible. A l’instant où le faisceau avait touché sa peau, son sang empoisonné avait remué, s’était amplifié avec une fluidité qui trahissait la régularité de ces transformations, immondes transformations, qui débridaient la bête en lui, lui donnait le plein contrôle sous l’approbation perverse de la Lune. Et cette nuit, il n’avait bu aucune potion pour tuer le monstre qui sommeillait dans ses entrailles. Sa peau se tendait, sur le point de s’arracher, et de longues griffes crevaient déjà ses doigts. La caresse froide qu’il sentit sur son bras l’informa que la menotte venait de glisser de son poignet maintenant aussi fin qu’un os, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. Seuls résonnaient dans sa tête les grognements des loups, le chuintement des griffes qu’on effile sur la pierre, et la plainte sourde de son corps, mutilé et torturé par l’innocente et poétique lumière. Il avait vaguement conscience d’un corps accroché au sien, un corps qui le serrait et le suppliait … le suppliait de quoi ? Qui lui parlait ? Comme un noyé crève la surface après un ultime coup de pied, Remus retrouva le contrôle de son corps en pleine mutation. Sirius le tenait, Sirius qu’il venait de retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser, il fallait qu’il se contrôle, même sans potion. L’effort lui fit pousser un cri déchirant, et une douleur cuisante lui vrillait le cerveau, son corps refusait la révolte de son esprit. Tout était perdu, Peter, l’abject traître, s’était enfui sous son apparence de vermine, ils n’avaient plus de preuves, Sirius allait retourner à Azkaban, non, Sirius allait être tué. Mais il y avait l’autre plan, celui auquel il avait pensé pendant ses longues douze dernières années, celui qu’ils avaient tous rejetés.  
Remus se tourna vers les étudiants, qui malgré les suppliques de Sirius, n’avaient pas bougé d’un pouce. La bête grognait, elle voulait déchirer et tuer, et si Sirius ne l’avait pas tenu comme il le faisait, Remus se serait sûrement jeté sur Harry et Hermione.  
-Severus … parvint-t-il à articuler, son corps tremblant et luttant pour que le loup-garou l’emporte, il a- ah… Veritaserum… Vous et Sirius …Vous n’êtes pas fous, les baguettes, les baguettes…  
Harry recula, comme incertain de la prochaine action de son professeur, mais le regard d’Hermione s’illumina, effaçant son abattement précédent. Elle avait compris. Remus tomba au sol, ne pouvant pu tenir une seule seconde de plus. Un hurlement bestiale déchira sa gorge, et il n’était plus.  
____  
Hermione sentit vibrer jusque dans sa tête les plaintes sourdes et les bruits de lutte, de mâchoire claquantes tandis qu’elle regardait Black entraîner Lupin, transformé en loup-garou, le plus loin possible de Ron. Ron ! Il venait d’être attaqué ! Elle se précipita vers lui, Harry sur les talons.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a fait ?  
Le corps de leur ami était froid, peut-être trop, mais elle n’en savait rien. Il avait besoin de soin.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il respire, en tout cas, répondit-elle à Harry.  
-Qu’est-ce que Lupin vient de dire ?  
Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Est-ce qu’elle était sûre d’avoir compris ? Oui, elle était certaine. Lupin leur avait jeté son dernier atout au milieu de sa crise lycanthropique, alors qu’il luttait contre sa chair même. C’était leur seule option après tout.  
-Sirius ne peut pas être innocenté dans l’état actuel des choses, sans témoins, alors il-  
Des plaintes lui coupèrent la parole. Des plaintes de chien blessé.  
-Sirius !  
Le cri résonna dans la lande, suivi de martèlements affolés. Etaient ce ses pieds qui tapaient la terre meuble ? Ou bien son cœur qui cognait contre sa poitrine avec ce rythme effarant, envoyant le sang pulser jusqu’à ses tempes dans un tempo insupportable ? Hermione ne savait pas, ne comprenait plus rien et elle s’en fichait. Elle courait derrière Harry, prête à interceptioner et contrecarrer la moindre action lui semblant trop impulsive, des images de Ron livide reposant sur l’herbe obscurcie, presque mort flashant devant ses yeux. Et quand elle s’arrêta aux côtés de son ami, son souffle rauque s’entortillant en spirales diaphanes, elle l’entendit murmurer d’une voix faible, une voix si ténue et tremblante qu’elle ne l’a reconnu pas tout de suite comme celle de Harry :  
-Des détraqueurs.  
______  
Hermione jurait que si elle n’était pas investie d’un telle mission, elle se serait laissée tombée aux mains du désespoir.  
-Ecoutez-moi Mr le Ministre, je vous en prie !  
Elle plaidait depuis quelques minutes déjà devant un auditoire récalcitrant, composé de Rogue, Fudge et le bourreau qui la regardait comme si elle était une illuminée, et elle ne pouvait que compter très brièvement sur le soutient d’Harry, encore sonné et à demi-éveillé sur le lit d’infirmerie, à subir les assauts répétés e Mme. Pomfresh. Son bras, à demi replié sur elle-même paume tournée vers Fudge, elle actait une supplique de détresse que nulle statue grecque ne pourrait s’empêcher d’admirer et de jalouser.  
-Oh, eh bien mademoiselle, vous devez comprendre… le choc, votre état… vous ne devez pas vous laisser, impressionner et- balbutia le Ministre, trébuchant sur ses mots comme il l’aurait fait sur sa si ridiculement longue hermine.  
-Suffit, Miss Granger, interrompit Rogue de sa voix venimeuse, laissez aux salles de classe vos perpétuelles divagations égocentriques.  
Il accompagna la pique d’un regard si noir qu’Hermione fléchit une seconde, mais le visage émacié de Sirius si injustement condamné, et celui buriné de désespoir de Lupin chassa sa peur de répondre à Rogue. Elle devait les sauver, faire de son mieux, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son anxiété maladive se mettre entre son but et elle. Elle ne l’avait jamais laissé.  
-Mr le Ministre, nous savons ce que nous avons vu, mais nous savons aussi que notre discours peut vous sembler irréel, et empreint d’une fièvre maladive. Mais nous avons les moyens, deux pour être exact, de vous convaincre du contraire. Le professeur Rogue, je le crois, possède quelques quantités de Veritaserum dans son bureau, n’est-ce pas monsieur ?  
Rogue, qui pendant le monologue d’Hermione avait de manière inconsciente secoué la tête de droite à gauche, perplexe quant au but de cet engouement, découvrit à l’entente de son nom sa canine jaune dans un rictus amer.  
-Serait-ce un aveu de votre intrusion dans mon bureau, Miss Granger ?  
-Vous n’y êtes pas, monsieur, déclama Hermione sans qu’aucune contraction sur son visage ne trahisse une quelconque gêne, le professeur Lupin nous a communiqué cette information, je suppose qu’il a dut en remarquer lors de ses visites mensuelles dans votre office.  
Rogue plissa le nez de dégoût au nom de Lupin, mais il hocha les épaules d’un air défaitiste.  
-En effet, je possède cette potion. Et en quoi cela vous avance-t-il ?  
Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.  
-Nous disons la vérité, et nous acceptons de nous soumettre aux effets de cette potion, ainsi que Black, pour vous le prouver en toute bonne foi. Et si cette preuve indiscutable nous vous suffisait pas, vous pouvez toujours lancer un sort aux baguettes de Black, Lupin et de la vôtre, professeur Rogue, et vous verrez qu’aucun sortilège destiné à effacer, occulter ou transformer nos mémoires n’a été lancé. J’ose espérer que les soupçons qui découleront de ces interrogatoires seront suffisants pour provoquer une réouverture de l’enquête. D’ailleurs, pourquoi Black n’a-t-il pas été soumis au Veritaserum le jour de son incarcération ? Est-ce la procédure normale ?  
Le ton d’Hermione n’avait rien d’accusateur, mais le Ministre blêmit tout de même à ces mots.  
-Nous n’avions que peu de temps… et l’enquête était si évidente… je veux dire, la rue pleine de moldus, il est impossible que…  
Fudge s’interrompit, conscient du fait qu’il ne faisait que s’enfoncer dans sa propre misère. Certes, il n’avait aucun doutes sur le culpabilité de Black, mais le peuple… Surtout s’ils savaient que Black n’avait pas reçu de procès. Ça pouvait faire des remous, et sa carrière ne devait subir aucune secousses, pas même une aussi insignifiante vaguelette.  
-Bien, je réquisitionne n’importe laquelle de vos salles de classe. Severus, pouvez-vous nous apporter ce flacon ? Macnair, descendez Black de sa tour et amenez-le-nous, qu’on en finisse.  
Hermione se retint de sauter de joie sur place. Le combat n’était pas encore gagné. En soutenant un Harry chancelant sur son épaule, Hermione évita habillement Mme. Pomfresh qui se consumait de frustration de ne pas pouvoir donner son remède chocolaté à son patient et emboîta le pas au Ministre, qui sortait de l’infirmerie. Sur le pas de la porte il croisèrent Dumbledore, qui fut interrompu en plein milieu de son conseil énigmatique et entrainé derrière un Ministre anxieux, un bourreau ronchon qui tourna à l’angle pour se diriger vers les étages et un Rogue au bord de la crise de nerfs, bouillonnant et trépignant d’une rage formidable. 

Devant les aveux parfaitement synchrones de Sirius, Hermione, Harry et d’un Ron fraichement réveillé, Fudge n’eut d’autres choix que d’admettre qu’il y avait anguille sous roche, et reporta l’exécution, pour la plus grande peine des détraqueurs. Sirius fut renvoyé au Ministère pour y être jugé à nouveau, et à ces preuves irréfutables vinrent s’ajouter le témoignages de Remus Lupin, fervent dans son costume le moins rapiécé, et sur les conseil de Sirius, la déclaration sous Veritaserum de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, qui en sa qualité de bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres fut en mesure de certifier que non seulement Sirius n’avait jamais fait parti de l’armée de Celui-Don-On-Ne Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, mais qu’il n’avait jamais trahi les Potter, dévoilant le traîtrise de Pettigrow et la mystification du gardien du secret faussé. Le Ministère libéra Sirius, et au grand malheur de Fudge, l’affaire fut ébruitée dans tous les journaux, rendant les sorties en publiques plus simples pour Sirius. Celui-ci retourna au square Grimauld, y invita Remus, et après quelques négociations avec Dumbledore et les Dursley (qui furent terrifiés de voir apparaître sur leur balcon l’homme qu’il avait vu au informations pour être un dangereux meurtrier et un autre gaillard au visage couturé de cicatrices), Sirius obtint la garde de Harry, qui jamais ne fut plus heureux de sa vie. Hermione se souvint de Buck et grâce au Retourneur de temps, lui sauva la vie en lui redonnant sa liberté.  
Tout est bien qui finit bien, pour cette fois.


End file.
